guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-3435833-20110225213257
Am Morgen beruft Telemachos das Volk, und verlangt, daß die Freier sei Haus verlassen. Antinoos verweigert's. Ein Vogelzeichen von Eurymachos verhöhnt. Telemachos bittet um ein Schiff, nach dem Vater zu forschen; Mentor rügt den Kaltsinn des Volks; aber ein Freier trennt spottend die Versammlung. Athene in Mentors Gestalt verspricht dem Einsamen Schiff und Begleitung. Die Schaffnerin Eurykleia gibt Reisekost. Athene erhält von Noemon ein Schiff, und bemannt es. Am Abend wird die Reisekost eingebracht; und Telemachos, ohne Wissen der Mutter, fährt mit dem scheinbaren Mentor nach Pylos. Als die dämmernde Frühe mit Rosenfingern erwachte, Sprang er vom Lager empor der geliebte Sohn von Odysseus, Legte die Kleider an, und hängte das Schwert um die Schulter, Band die schönen Sohlen sich unter die zierlichen Füße, 5 Trat aus der Kammer hervor, geschmückt mit göttlicher Hoheit, Und gebot den Herolden, schnell mit tönender Stimme Zur Versammlung zu rufen die hauptumlockten Achaier. Tönend riefen sie aus, und flugs war alles versammelt. Als die Versammelten jetzt in geschlossener Reihe sich drängten, 10 Ging er unter das Volk, in der Hand die eherne Lanze, Nicht allein, ihn begleiteten zween schnellfüßige Hunde. Siehe mit himmlischer Anmut umstrahlt' ihn Pallas Athene, Daß die Völker alle dem kommenden Jünglinge staunten. Und er saß auf des Vaters Stuhl, ihm wichen die Greise. 15 Jetzo begann der Held Ägyptios vor der Versammlung, Dieser gebückte Greis voll tausendfacher Erfahrung. Dessen geliebter Sohn war samt dem edlen Odysseus Gegen die Reisigen Trojas im hohlen Schiffe gesegelt, Antiphos, tapfer und kühn; den hatte der arge Kyklope 20 In der Höhle zerfleischt, und zum letzten Schmause bereitet. Noch drei andere hatt' er: der eine, Eurynomos, lebte Unter den Freiern, und zween besorgten des Vaters Geschäfte; Dennoch bejammert' er stets des verlorenen Sohnes Gedächtnis. Tränend begann der Greis, und redete vor der Versammlung: 25 Höret mich jetzt, ihr Männer von Ithaka, was ich euch sage! Keine Versammlung ward und keine Sitzung gehalten, Seit der edle Odysseus die Schiffe gen Troja geführt hat. Wer hat uns denn heute versammelt? Welcher der Alten Oder der Jünglinge hier? Und welche Sache bewog ihn? 30 Höret' er etwa Botschaft von einem nahenden Kriegsheer, Daß er uns allen verkünde, was er am ersten vernommen? Oder weiß er ein andres zum Wohl des Landes zu raten? Bieder scheinet er mir und segenswürdig! Ihm lasse Zeus das Gute gedeihn, so er im Herzen gedenket! 35 Sprach's; und Telemachos, froh der heilweissagenden Worte, Saß nicht länger; er trat, mit heißer Begierde zu reden, In die Mitte des Volks. Den Scepter reichte Peisenor Ihm in die Hand, der Herold, mit weisem Rate begabet. Und er wandte zuerst sich gegen den Alten, und sagte: 40 Edler Greis, nicht fern ist der Mann, gleich sollst du ihn kennen: Ich versammelte euch; mich drückt am meisten der Kummer! Keine Botschaft hört' ich von einem nahenden Kriegsheer, Daß ich euch allen verkünde, was ich am ersten vernommen; Auch nichts anderes weiß ich zum Wohl des Landes zu raten: 45 Sondern ich rede von mir, von meines eigenen Hauses Zwiefacher Not. Zuerst verlor ich den guten Vater, Euren König, der euch mit Vaterliebe beherrschte. Und nun leid' ich noch mehr: mein ganzes Haus ist vielleicht bald Tief ins Verderben gestürzt, und all mein Vermögen zertrümmert! 50 Meine Mutter umdrängen mit ungestümer Bewerbung Freier, geliebte Söhne der Edelsten unseres Volkes. Diese scheuen sich nun, zu Ikarios' Hause zu wandeln, Ihres Vaters, daß er mit reichem Schatze die Tochter Gäbe, welchem er wollte, und wer ihm vor allen gefiele; 55 Sondern sie schalten von Tag zu Tag' in unserm Palaste, Schlachten unsere Rinder und Schaf' und gemästeten Ziegen Für den üppigen Schmaus, und schwelgen im funkelnden Weine Ohne Scheu; und alles wird leer; denn es fehlt uns ein solcher Mann, wie Odysseus war, die Plage vom Hause zu wenden! 60 Wir vermögen sie nicht zu wenden, und ach auf immer Werden wir hilflos sein, und niemals Tapferkeit üben! Wahrlich ich wendete sie, wenn ich nur Stärke besäße! Ganz unerträglich begegnet man mir, ganz wider die Ordnung Wird mir mein Haus zerrüttet! Erkennt doch selber das Unrecht, 65 Oder scheuet euch doch vor andern benachbarten Völkern, Welche rings uns umwohnen, und bebt vor der Rache der Götter, Daß sie euch nicht im Zorne die Übeltaten vergelten! Freunde, ich fleh euch bei Zeus, dem Gott des Olympos und Themis, Welche die Menschen zum Rat versammelt, und wieder zerstreuet: 70 Haltet ein, und begnügt euch, daß mich der traurigste Kummer Quält! Hat etwa je mein guter Vater Odysseus Euch vorsätzlich beleidigt, ihr schöngeharnischten Griechen, Daß ihr mich zum Vergelt vorsätzlich wieder beleidigt; Warum reizet ihr diese? Mir wäre besser geraten, 75 Wenn ihr selber mein Gut und meine Herden hinabschlängt! Täter ihr's, so wäre noch einst Erstattung zu hoffen! Denn wir würden so lange die Stadt durchwandern, so flehend Wiederfodern das Unsre, bis alles wäre vergütet! Aber nun häuft ihr mir unheilbaren Schmerz auf die Seele! 80 Also sprach er im Zorn, und warf den Scepter zur Erde, Tränen vergießend, und rührte die ganze Versammlung zum Mitleid. Schweigend saßen sie all' umher, und keiner im Volke Wagte Telemachos Rede mit Drohn entgegen zu wüten. Aber Eupeithes' Sohn Antinoos gab ihm zur Antwort: 85 Jüngling von trotziger Red' und verwegenem Mute, was sprachst du Da für Lästerung aus? Du machtest uns gerne zum Abscheu! Aber es haben die Freier an dir des keines verschuldet; Deine Mutter ist schuld, die Listigste unter den Weibern! Denn drei Jahre sind schon verflossen, und bald auch das vierte, 90 Seit sie mit eitlem Wahne die edlen Achaier verspottet! Allen verheißt sie Gunst, und sendet jedem besonders Schmeichelnde Botschaft; allein im Herzen denket sie anders! Unter anderen Listen ersann sie endlich auch diese: Trüglich zettelte sie in ihrer Kammer ein feines 95 Übergroßes Geweb', und sprach zu unsrer Versammlung: Jünglinge, die ihr mich liebt, nach dem Tode des edlen Odysseus, Dringt auf meine Vermählung nicht eher, bis ich den Mantel Fertig gewirkt (damit nicht umsonst das Garn mir verderbe!) Welcher dem Helden Laertes zum Leichengewande bestimmt ist, 100 Wann ihn die finstre Stunde mit Todesschlummer umschattet: Daß nicht irgend im Lande mich eine Achaierin tadle, Läg' er uneingekleidet, der einst so vieles beherrschte! Also sprach sie mit List, und bewegte die Herzen der Edlen. Und nun webete sie des Tages am großen Gewebe: 105 Aber des Nachts, dann trennte sie's auf, beim Scheine der Fackeln. Also täuschte sie uns drei Jahr, und betrog die Achaier. Als nun das vierte Jahr im Geleite der Horen herankam Und mit dem wechselnden Mond viel Tage waren verschwunden; Da verkündet' uns eine der Weiber das schlaue Geheimnis, 110 Und wir fanden sie selbst bei der Trennung des schönen Gewebes. Also mußte sie's nun, auch wider Willen, vollenden. Siehe nun deuten die Freier dir an, damit du es selber Wissest in deinem Herzen, und alle Achaier es wissen! Sende die Mutter hinweg, und gebeut ihr, daß sie zum Manne 115 Nehme, wer ihr gefällt, und wen der Vater ihr wählet. Aber denkt sie noch lange zu höhnen die edlen Achaier, Und sich der Gaben zu freun, die ihr Athene verliehn hat, Wundervolle Gewande mit klugem Geiste zu wirken, Und der erfindsamen List, die selbst in Jahren der Vorwelt 120 Keine von Griechenlands schönlockigen Töchtern gekannt hat, Tyro nicht, noch Alkmene, und nicht die schöne Mykene; (Keine von allen war der erfindsamen Penelopeia Gleich an Verstand!) so soll ihr doch diese Erfindung nicht glücken! Denn wir schmausen so lange von deinen Herden und Gütern, 125 Als sie in diesem Sinne beharrt, den jetzo die Götter Ihr in die Seele gegeben! Sich selber bringet sie freilich Großen Ruhm, dir aber Verlust an großem Vermögen! Eher weichen wir nicht zu den Unsrigen oder zu andern, Ehe sie aus den Achaiern sich einen Bräutigam wählet! 130 Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: Ganz unmöglich ist mir's, Antinoos, die zu verstoßen, Die mich gebar und erzog; mein Vater leb' in der Fremde, Oder sei tot! Schwer würde mir auch des Gutes Erstattung An Ikarios sein, verstieß' ich selber die Mutter. 135 Denn hart würde gewiß ihr Vater mich drücken, und härter Noch die göttliche Rache, wenn von uns scheidend die Mutter Mich den grausen Erinnen verfluchte! dann wär' ich ein Abscheu Aller Menschen! - O nein! ich kann ihr das nicht gebieten! Haltet ihr euch dadurch in eurem Herzen beleidigt, 140 Nun so geht aus dem Haus, und sucht euch andere Mähler! Zehret von eurem Gut, und laßt die Bewirtungen umgehn! Aber wenn ihr es so bequemer und lieblicher findet, Eines Mannes Hab' ohn alle Vergeltung zu fressen; Schlingt sie hinab! Ich werde die ewigen Götter anflehn, 145 Ob euch nicht endlich einmal Zeus eure Taten bezahle, Daß ihr in unserem Haus auch ohne Vergeltung dahinstürzt! Also sprach er, da sandte der Gott weithallender Donner Ihm zween Adler herab vom hohen Gipfel des Berges. Anfangs schwebten sie sanft einher im Hauche des Windes, 150 Einer nahe dem andern, mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen; Jetzo über der Mitte der stimmenvollen Versammlung, Flogen sie wirbelnd herum, und schlugen stark mit den Schwingen, Schauten auf aller Scheitel herab, und drohten Verderben, Und zerkratzten sich selbst mit den Klauen die Wangen und Hälse, 155 Und sie wandten sich rechts, und stürmten über die Stadt hin. Alle staunten dem Zeichen, das ihre Augen gesehen, Und erwogen im Herzen das vorbedeutete Schicksal. Unter ihnen begann der graue Held Halitherses, Mastors Sohn, berühmt vor allen Genossen des Alters, 160 Vögelflüge zu deuten, und künftige Dinge zu reden; Dieser erhub im Volk die Stimme der Weisheit, und sagte: Höret mich jetzt, ihr Männer von Ithaka, was ich euch sage! Aber vor allen gilt die Freier meine Verkündung! Ihre Häupter umschwebt ein schreckenvolles Verhängnis! 165 Denn nicht lange mehr weilet Odysseus fern von den Seinen; Sondern er nahet sich schon, und bereitet Tod und Verderben Diesen allen; auch droht noch vielen andern das Unglück, Uns Bewohnern der Hügel von Ithaka! Laßt uns denn jetzo Überlegen, wie wir sie mäßigen; oder sie selber 170 Mäßigen sich, und gleich! zu ihrer eigenen Wohlfahrt! Euch weissaget kein Neuling, ich red' aus alter Erfahrung! Wahrlich das alles geht in Erfüllung, was ich ihm damals Deutete, als die Argeier in hohlen Schiffen gen Troja Fuhren, mit ihnen zugleich der erfindungsreiche Odysseus: 175 Nach unendlicher Trübsal, entblößt von allen Gefährten, Allen Seinigen fremd, würd' er im zwanzigsten Jahre Wieder zur Heimat kehren. Das wird nun alles erfüllet! Aber Polybos' Sohn Eurymachos sagte dagegen: Hurtig zu Hause mit dir, o Greis, und deute das Schicksal 180 Deinen Söhnen daheim, daß ihnen kein Übel begegne! Dieses versteh ich selber, und besser als du, zu deuten! Freilich schweben der Vögel genug in den Strahlen der Sonne, Aber nicht alle verkünden ein Schicksal! Wahrlich Odysseus Starb in der Fern'! O wärest auch du mit ihm ins Verderben 185 Hingefahren! Dann schwatztest du hier nicht so viel von der Zukunft, Suchtest nicht Telemachos Groll noch mehr zu erbittern, Harrend, ob er vielleicht dein Haus mit Geschenken bereichre! Aber ich sage dir an, und das wird wahrlich erfüllet! Wo du den Jüngling dort, kraft deiner alten Erfahrung, 190 Durch dein schlaues Geschwätz aufwiegelst, sich wild zu gebärden; Dann wird er selber zuerst noch tiefer sinken in Drangsal, Und im geringsten nichts vor diesen Männern vermögen. Und du sollst es, o Greis, mit schwerer kränkender Buße Uns entgelten, damit du es tief in der Seele bereuest! 195 Aber Telemachos höre statt aller nun meinen Rat an: Zwing' er die Mutter zum Hause des Vaters wiederzukehren! Dort bereite man ihr die Hochzeit, und statte sie reichlich Ihrem Bräutigam aus, wie lieben Töchtern gebühret! Eher werden gewiß der Achaier Söhne nicht abstehn, 200 Penelopeia zu drängen; denn siehe! wir zittern vor niemand, Selbst vor Telemachos nicht, und wär' er auch noch so gesprächig! Achten auch der Deutungen nicht, die du eben, o Alter, So in den Wind hinschwatzest! Du wirst uns nur immer verhaßter Unser schwelgender Schmaus soll wieder beginnen, und niemals 205 Ordnung im Hause bestehn, bis jene sich den Achaiern Wegen der Hochzeit erklärt; wir wollen in steter Erwartung, Künftig wie vor, um den Preis wetteifern, und nimmer zu andern Weibern gehn, um die jedwedem zu werben erlaubt ist! Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: 210 Hör, Eurymachos, hört ihr andern glänzenden Freier! Hierum werd ich vor euch nicht weiter flehen noch reden; Denn das wissen ja schon die Götter und alle Achaier. Aber gebt mir ein rüstiges Schiff und zwanzig Gefährten, Welche mit mir die Pfade des weiten Meeres durchsegeln. 215 Denn ich gehe gen Sparta und zu der sandigen Pylos, Um nach Kunde zu forschen vom langabwesenden Vater; Ob mir's einer verkünde der Sterblichen, oder ich Ossa, Zeus' Gesandte, vernehme, die viele Gerüchte verbreitet. Hör' ich, er lebe noch, mein Vater, und kehre zur Heimat; 220 Dann, wie bedrängt ich auch sei, erduld' ich's noch ein Jahr lang. Hör' ich, er sei gestorben, und nicht mehr unter den Menschen; Siehe, dann kehr' ich wieder zur lieben heimischen Insel, Häufe dem Vater ein Mal, und opfere Totengeschenke Reichlich, wie sich's gebührt, und geb' einem Manne die Mutter. 225 Also sprach der Jüngling, und setzte sich. Jetzo erhub sich Mentor, ein alter Freund des tadellosen Odysseus, Dem er, von Ithaka schiffend, des Hauses Sorge vertrauet, Daß er dem Greise gehorcht', und alles in Ordnung erhielte. Dieser erhub im Volk die Stimme der Weisheit, und sagte: 230 Höret mich jetzt, ihr Männer von Ithaka, was ich euch sage! Künftig befleiße sich keiner der scepterführenden Herrscher, Huldreich, mild und gnädig zu sein, und die Rechte zu schützen; Sondern er wüte nur stets, und frevle mit grausamer Seele! Niemand erinnert sich ja des göttergleichen Odysseus 235 Von den Völkern, die er mit Vaterliebe beherrschte! Aber ich eifre jetzt nicht gegen die trotzigen Freier, Die so gewaltsame Taten mit tückischer Seele beginnen; Denn sie weihen ihr Haupt dem Verderben, da sie Odysseus Habe wie Räuber verprassen, und wähnen, er kehre nicht wieder. 240 Jetzo schelt' ich das übrige Volk, daß ihr alle so gänzlich Stumm dasitzt, und auch nicht mit einem strafenden Worte Diese Freier, die wenigen, zähmt, da euer so viel sind! Aber Euenors Sohn Leiokritos sagte dagegen: Mentor, du Schadenstifter von törichtem Herzen, was sprachst du 245 Da vor Lästerung aus, und befahlst, uns Freier zu zähmen? Schwer, auch mehreren, ist der Kampf mit schmausenden Männern! Wenn auch selbst Odysseus, der Held von Ithaka, käme, Und die glänzenden Freier, die seine Güter verschmausen, Aus dem Palaste zu treiben gedächte; so würde sich dennoch 250 Seine Gemahlin nicht, wie sehr sie auch schmachtet, der Ankunft Freun! Ihn träfe gewiß auf der Stelle das Schreckenverhängnis, Wenn er mit mehreren kämpfte! Du hast nicht klüglich geredet! Aber wohlan! ihr Männer, zerstreut euch zu euren Geschäften! Diesem beschleunigen wohl Halitherses und Mentor die Reise, 255 Welche von alters her Odysseus Freunde gewesen! Aber ich hoffe, er sitzt noch lang', und spähet sich Botschaft Hier in Ithaka aus; die Reise vollendet er niemals! Also sprach der Freier, und trennte schnell die Versammlung. Alle zerstreueten sich, ein jeder zu seinen Geschäften; 260 Aber die Freier gingen zum Hause des edlen Odysseus. Und Telemachos ging beiseit ans Ufer des Meeres, Wusch in der grauen Flut die Händ', und flehte Athenen: Höre mich, Gott, der du gestern in unserm Hause erschienest, Und mir befahlst, im Schiffe das dunkle Meer zu durchfahren, 265 Und nach Kunde zu forschen vom langabwesenden Vater: Himmlischer, siehe! das alles verhindern nun die Achaier, Aber am meisten die Freier voll übermütiger Bosheit! Also sprach er flehend. Ihm nahte sich Pallas Athene, Mentorn gleich in allem, sowohl an Gestalt wie an Stimme. 270 Und sie redet' ihn an, und sprach die geflügelten Worte: Jüngling, du mußt dich hinfort nicht feige betragen noch töricht! Hast du von deinem Vater die hohe Seele geerbet, Bist du, wie jener einst, gewaltig in Taten und Worten; Dann wird keiner die Reise dir hindern oder vereiteln. 275 Aber bist du nicht sein Samen und Penelopeiens; Dann verzweifl' ich, du wirst niemals dein Beginnen vollenden. Wenige Kinder nur sind gleich den Vätern an Tugend, Schlechter als sie die meisten, und nur sehr wenige besser. Wirst du dich aber hinfort nicht feige betragen noch töricht, 280 Und verließ dich nicht völlig der Geist des großen Odysseus; Dann ist Hoffnung genug, du wirst das Werk noch vollenden. Darum kümmre dich nicht das Sinnen und Trachten der Freier: Toren sind sie, und kennen Gerechtigkeit weder noch Weisheit, Ahnen auch nicht einmal den Tod und das schwarze Verhängnis, 285 Welches schon naht, um sie alle an einem Tage zu würgen. Aber dich soll nichts mehr an deiner Reise verhindern. Ich, der älteste Freund von deinem Vater Odysseus, Will dir rüsten ein hurtiges Schiff, und dich selber begleiten, Gehe nun wieder zu Haus, und bleib in der Freier Gesellschaft; 290 Dann bereite dir Zehrung, und hebe sie auf in Gefäßen: Wein in irdenen Krügen, und Mehl, das Mark der Männer, In dichtnähtigen Schläuchen. Ich will jetzt unter dem Volke Dir Freiwillige sammeln zu Ruderern. Viel sind der Schiffe An der umfluteten Küste von Ithaka, neue bei alten; 295 Hiervon will ich für dich der trefflichsten eines erlesen. Hurtig rüsten wir dieses, und steuren ins offene Weltmeer. Also sprach Athenaia, Kronions Tochter: und länger Säumte Telemachos nicht; er gehorchte der Stimme der Göttin, Und ging wieder zu Hause mit tiefbekümmertem Herzen. 300 Allda fand er die Schar der stolzen Freier: im Hofe Streiften sie Ziegen ab, und sengten gemästete Schweine. Und Antinoos kam ihm lachend entgegen gewandelt, Faßte Telemachos Hand, und sprach mit freundlicher Stimme: Jüngling von trotziger Red' und verwegenem Mute, sei ruhig, 305 Und bekümmre dich nicht um böse Taten und Worte! Laß uns, künftig wie vor, in Wollust essen und trinken: Dieses alles besorgen dir schon die Achaier, ein schnelles Schiff und erlesne Gefährten; damit du die göttliche Pylos Bald erreichst, und Kunde vom trefflichen Vater erforschest! 310 Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: O wie ziemte mir das, Antinoos, unter euch Stolzen Schweigend am Mahle zu sitzen, und ruhig im Taumel der Freude? Ist es euch nicht genug, ihr Freier, daß ihr so lange Meine köstlichen Güter verschwelgt habt, da ich ein Kind war? 315 Jetzt da ich größer bin, und tüchtig, anderer Reden Nachzuforschen, und höher der Mut im Busen mir steiget, Werd' ich streben, auf euch des Todes Rache zu bringen. Ob ich gen Pylos geh, oder hier in Ithaka bleibe! Reisen will ich, und nichts soll meinen Entschluß mir vereiteln, 320 Im gedungenen Schiffe! Denn weder Schiffe noch Rudrer Hab' ich in meiner Gewalt: so schien es euch freilich am besten! Also sprach er, und zog die Hand aus der Hand des Verräters Leicht. Die Freier im Saale bereiteten emsig die Mahlzeit. Und sie spotteten seiner, und redeten höhnende Worte. 325 Unter dem Schwarme begann ein übermütiger Jüngling: Wahrlich, Telemachos sinnt recht ernstlich auf unsre Ermordung! Gebt nur acht: er holet sich Hilf' aus der sandigen Pylos, Oder sogar aus Sparta! Er treibt's mit gewaltigem Eifer! Oder er lenkt auch jetzo nach Ephyras fruchtbarem Lande 330 Seine Fahrt, und kauft sich tötende Gifte; die mischt er Heimlich in unseren Wein, dann sind wir alle verloren. Und von neuem begann ein übermütiger Jüngling: Aber wer weiß, ob dieser nicht auch mit dem Leben die Schiffahrt, Fern von den Seinen, bezahlt, umhergestürmt wie Odysseus? 335 Denkt, darin macht er uns hier noch sorgenvollere Arbeit! Teilen müßten wir ja das ganze Vermögen, und räumen Seiner Mutter das Haus, und ihrem jungen Gemahle! Aber Telemachos stieg ins hohe weite Gewölbe Seines Vaters hinab, wo Gold und Kupfer gehäuft lag, 340 Prächtige Kleider in Kasten, und Fässer voll duftendes Öles. Allda stunden auch Tonnen mit altem balsamischen Weine, Welche das lautre Getränk, das süße, das göttliche, faßten, Nach der Reihe gelehnt an die Mauer, wenn jemals Odysseus Wieder zur Heimat kehrte, nach seiner unendlichen Trübsal. 345 Fest verschloß das Gewölbe die wohleinfugende Türe, Mit zween Riegeln verwahrt. Die Schaffnerin schaltete drinnen Tag und Nacht, und bewachte die Güter mit sorgsamer Klugheit, Eurykleia, die Tochter Ops, des Sohnes Peisenors. Und Telemachos rief sie hinein ins Gewölb', und sagte: 350 Mütterchen, eil' und schöpfe mir Wein in irdene Krüge, Mild und edel, den besten nach jenem, welchen du schonest Für den duldenden König, den göttergleichen Odysseus, Wenn er einmal heimkehret, dem Todesschicksal entronnen. Hiermit fülle mir zwölf, und spünde sie alle mit Deckeln. 355 Ferner schütte mir Mehl in dichtgenähete Schläuche; Zwanzig Maße gib mir des feingemahlenen Mehles. Aber tu' es geheim, und lege mir alles zusammen. Denn am Abende komm' ich und hol' es, wenn sich die Mutter In ihr oberes Zimmer entfernt, und der Ruhe gedenket. 360 Denn ich gehe gen Sparta und zu der sandigen Pylos, Um nach Kunde zu forschen von meines Vaters Zurückkunft. Also sprach er. Da schluchzte die Pflegerin Eurykleia; Laut wehklagend begann sie, und sprach die geflügelten Worte: Liebes Söhnchen, wie kann in dein Herz ein solcher Gedanke 365 Kommen? Wo denkst du denn hin in die weite Welt zu gehen, Einziger liebster Sohn? Ach ferne vom Vaterlande Starb der edle Odysseus bei unbekannten Barbaren! Und sie werden dir gleich, wenn du gehst, nachstellen, die Meuchler! Daß sie dich töten mit List, und alles unter sich teilen! 370 Bleibe denn hier, und sitz' auf dem Deinigen! Lieber, was zwingt dich, Auf der wütenden See in Not und Kummer zu irren? Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: Mütterchen, sei getrost! Ich handle nicht ohne die Götter. Aber schwöre mir jetzo, es nicht der Mutter zu sagen, 375 Ehe der elfte Tag vorbei ist oder der zwölfte, Oder mich jene vermißt, und hört von meiner Entfernung: Daß sie nicht durch Tränen ihr schönes Antlitz entstelle. Also sprach er; da schwur sie bei allen unsterblichen Göttern. Als sie es jetzo gelobt, und vollendet den heiligen Eidschwur; 380 Schöpfte sie ihm alsbald des Weines in irdene Krüge, Schüttete ferner das Mehl in dichtgenähete Schläuche. Und Telemachos ging in den Saal zu der Freier Gesellschaft. Aber ein Neues ersann die heilige Pallas Athene: In Telemachos' Bildung erscheinend, eilte sie ringsum 385 Durch die Stadt, und sprach mit jedem begegnenden Manne, Und befahl, sich am Abend beim rüstigen Schiffe zu sammeln. Hierauf bat sie Phronios' Sohn, den edlen Noemon, Um ein rüstiges Schiff; und dieser versprach es ihr willig. Und die Sonne sank, und Dunkel umhüllte die Pfade. 390 Siehe nun zog die Göttin das Schiff in die Wellen, und brachte Alle Geräte hinein, die Rüstung segelnder Schiffe; Stellt' es darauf am Ende der Bucht. Die tapfern Gefährten Standen versammelt umher, und jeden ermahnte die Göttin. Und ein Neues ersann die heilige Pallas Athene: 395 Eilend ging sie zum Hause des göttergleichen Odysseus, Übertauete sanft mit süßem Schlafe die Freier, Machte die Säufer berauscht, und den Händen entsanken die Becher. Müde wankten sie heim durch die Stadt, und konnten nicht länger Sitzen, da ihnen der Schlaf die Augenlider bedeckte. 400 Aber Telemachos rief die heilige Pallas Athene Aus dem Saale hervor des schöngebauten Palastes, Mentorn gleich in allem, sowohl an Gestalt wie an Stimme: Jetzo, Telemachos, sitzen die schöngeharnischten Freunde Alle am Ruder bereit, und harren nur deiner zur Abfahrt. 405 Laß uns zu Schiffe gehn, und die Reise nicht länger verschieben! Als sie die Worte geredet, da wandelte Pallas Athene Eilend voran; und er folgte den Schritten der wandelnden Göttin. Und da sie jetzo das Schiff und des Meeres Ufer erreichten, Fanden sie an dem Gestade die hauptumlockten Genossen. 410 Unter ihnen begann Telemachos' heilige Stärke: Kommt, Geliebte, mit mir, die Zehrung zu holen. Sie liegt schon Alle beisammen im Haus; und nichts argwöhnet die Mutter, Noch die übrigen Mägde; nur eine weiß das Geheimnis. Also sprach er, und eilte voran; sie folgten dem Führer, 415 Brachten alles, und legten's im schöngebordeten Schiffe Nieder, wie ihnen befahl der geliebte Sohn von Odysseus. Und Telemachos trat in das Schiff, geführt von Athenen. Diese setzte sich hinten am Steuer, nahe der Göttin Setzte Telemachos sich. Die andern lösten die Seile, 420 Traten dann selber ins Schiff, und setzten sich hin auf die Bänke. Einen günstigen Wind' sandt' ihnen Pallas Athene, Leise streifte der West das rauschende dunkle Gewässer. Aber Telemachos trieb und ermahnte die lieben Gefährten, Schnell die Geräte zu ordnen. Sie folgeten seinem Befehle: 425 Stellten den fichtenen Mast in die mittlere Höhle des Bodens, Richteten hoch ihn empor, und banden ihn fest mit den Seilen; Spannten die weißen Segel mit starkgeflochtenen Riemen, Hochauf wölbte der Wind das volle Segel, und donnernd Wogte die purpurne Flut um den Kiel des gleitenden Schiffes; 430 Schnell durchlief es die Wogen in unaufhaltsamer Eile. Als sie nun die Geräte des schwarzen Schiffes befestigt, Stellten sie Kelche hin, bis oben mit Weine gefüllet. Und sie gossen des Weins für alle unsterblichen Götter, Aber am meisten für Zeus' blauäugichte Tochter Athene, 435 Welche die ganze Nacht und den Morgen die Wasser beschiffte.